Bajo la lluvia
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: —Que Gray-sama despejó el cielo nublado de Juvia. Gray-sama le enseñó a Juvia lo que es la calidez. Gray-sama es muy cálido, por eso, y muchas cosas más Juvia esta enamorada de Gray-sama./#PorCienAñosDeClicheGruvia [Dedicado a Liraaz]
**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail obviamente no me pertenece, de lo contrario, ya tuviéramos un beso Jerza, una respuesta de Gray, el Nalu ya hubiera avanzado, y el Gale tendría más protagonismo; el Elfever sería super cannon, Juvia tendría sus 30 hijos con Gray, Virgo recibiría su castigo, habría más apariciones de Crime Sorciere, Kinana no existiría, Zeref se uniría en la lucha contra Acnologia, tendríamos una escena fantasma con todos los fundadores de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth patearia traseros, los 12 Escudos serian mas aprovechados, y darian una buena pelea y la tribu Raijinshuu sería los protagonistas junto a Laxus-sama. Lastimosamente, es propiedad del tonto de Hiro Mashima y tenemos que conformarnos con los fanfics

 **Pareja** : Gruvia *corazones*

 **Palabras** : 1659 (Y yo creyendo que seria un drabble)

 **Advertencias** : OoC, Universo Alterno, clichés, y más boberias. Horrores ortográficos y gramaticales.

 **Notas** : Este intento de OS va dedicado para una gran autora Gruvia de Fanfiction, si, es para Liraaz.

¡Mamá pingüino! ¿Qué te puedo decir que no te dije ya? Te super loveo~

Tus historias fueron de las primeras que leí al mudarme de fandom, tu vomito de unicornios felices fueron de las cosas que me animaron a escribir aquí. Para mi, es inevitable pensarte cada que veo Gruvia. ¡Tus clichés! Son lo máximo, lo sabes, ya quisiéramos muchos tener tu talento, tomar una idea cliché, darle forma, y hacerla diferente. Tu manejo de personajes en un universo cannon es respetable y admirable. Como si eso fuera poco, eres una gran persona. Agradezco el haber entrado a Cannon Island *publicidad descarada* y haberte conocido, porque si, eres una trolleadora, homofoga, malvada, dramatica y amante del cliché, pero eres una maravillosa ser humana, que quiere y protegue a todos en su iglu. Mami pingüino, un día, muy lejano, lo se xD, seré capaz de escribirte un Gruvia que este a tu altura, ubicado en un universo cannon, mientras, practicare uwu ¿Por qué te escribo esto? Bueno, aparte de lo que tu ya sabes 7u7 es porque quiero que te enamores de nuevo de este fandom, que si bien llega a ser decepcionante la mayoría de las veces, te necesita, Row, necesita los consejos y amor de Mamá pingüino, tu ejemplo, tus regaños(?) De tus hermosos clichés opaca ***** xD Te necesita, no queremos que nos liberes de nuestra pokebola uwu Tus fics, logran transmitir ¡muchísimo! tú vomito verbal, es hermoso a la vista. Puedo seguir echandote más flores, y nunca acabaría, porque te mereces toda la fama del mundo. Como dije, este escrito no esta a tu altura, tengo la fe que algún día pueda escribirte algo que merezcas, pero te debo un final feliz marca Disney, te debo parte de mi confianza como fickera amateur, te debo, el haber conocido personas lindisimas en el foro de Cannon Island (aquí mismo en Fanfiction, el link está en mi perfil, vayan y les daré drabbles, si, más publicidad.) Y enserio, que no acabaría, y se supone que sólo escribiría una pequeña frase. Pero al parecer el vómito verbal sólo esta de mi lado cuando es para decir este tipo de cosas. Bueno, resumire.

Para mi jefa consentida, de tu consentida xD (Ligth, tu tambien eres mi consentida, las loveo a ambas)

Dedicado para ti, de mi, e ignora mi dedicatoria cliché, con mi título super cliché xD

* * *

Dedicado para la jefa más loveada, una de las máximas (o la mejor para mi) escritoras Gruvia, para Mamá pingüino, la mil nombres. _**Row, Liz, Liraaz.**_

* * *

#PorCienAñosDeClicheGruvia

#ParaLaMisionPinguinezcaDeMamáPinguino

* * *

 _ **Bajo la lluvia**_

* * *

—¡Maldita sea, Gray! ¡Dile a Juvia lo que sientes! —exclamó molesta una pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en una cama

—Se lo diré algún día. —murmuró el nombrado, acostado en la cama contigua.

—¿Eso cuando será? ¿Cuando sientas que la has perdido? Ella es muy linda... —a lado de la chica, un albino observaba cada reacción de Gray.

—Cierra la boca, Lyon, o te la cerrare yo —advirtió molesto el peli-negro mientras se sentaba de golpe.

—Gray —llamó la única mujer en la habitación— ¿A qué le temes?

El pareció meditar la pregunta. ¿A qué le temía? ¿A sentirse amado...? Desde que era pequeño, no, desde que sus padres habían muerto, el se había cerrado, no del todo, gracias a su tía Ur y sus cuidados, pero si era muy cerrado, aunque Ultear, su prima, (aunque ella solía decir que era su hermana y desde la muerte de Ur había adoptado un rol más maternal) solía decirle que era alguien de sentimientos muy cálidos, que se martirizaba creyendo que todo aquel que lo quisiese sufriría.

Y entonces un día, en medio de una pelea tonta, había conocido a una chica muy dulce.

 _Juvia era una chica tímida, cerrada, apartada, discriminada por su manera peculiar al hablar, pero realmente hermosa. Que por querer sentirse aceptada, terminó en medio de malas compañías. Hasta que en medio de una pelea boba entre su mejor amigo Gajeel (el único de su círculo de "amigos" que valía realmente la pena) y un chico de otra escuela, lo conoció. Vio a Gray Fullbuster, y fue como si el sol lo siguiera, llegó, e iluminó todo a su alrededor, y ella quedó cautivada por su calidez, por su mirada._

 _Amor a primera vista, quizas. ¿Un flezacho? Seguro. Ella estaba segura que esa calidez que sintió en su corazón no se volvería a repetir. No, eso era algo que únicamente le había provocado él._

 _—¡Gray-sama! —ella había gritado una mañana—. Juvia se siente muy feliz por estar con Gray-sama en la misma clase._

 _—Juvia, nos vemos seguido, no deberías alegrarte por estas cosas._

 _—¡Pero Gray-sama! Juvia se alegra por pasar más tiempo con Gray-sama, y así Juvia puede traerle su almuerzo y asegurarse de que coma bien. -dijo mientras le entregaba un recipiente- Espero que a Gray-sama le guste la comida que Juvia le preparó._

 _—No tienes por que Juvia..._

 _—Juvia se siente feliz en poder hacerlo, Gray-sama, así que no debe preocuparse._

 _Ella le brindó una cálida sonrisa, que el quiso responder, mas por temor, se volteó y empezó a caminar, lejos de ella._

—¿Gray? Tierra llamando a Gray ¿Me escuchas?

—Dejalo, debe estar pensando en Juvia.

—¿Qué? ¡Y-yo no...!

—Tienes tanta suerte, Gray, Juvia es una chica tan linda, y buena. Cuidala. —Ultear observó como su otro "hermano" se levantaba y salía de la habitación. Gray lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Es sólo, que yo... Ultear... ¿Cómo se si lo que siento es amor? ¿Cómo se que soy lo suficiente bueno para ella? Yo... tengo la culpa de la muerte de Ur, y...

—No fue tu culpa, no lo vuelvas a decir. Ella así lo decidió, no había nada más importante para ella que nosotros, no te culpes.

—P-pero aún así...

—Cierra la boca, eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella, ¿crees acaso que ella se hubiera enamorado de ti, sino lo fueras? ¡No seas tonto! Ella te ha demostrado su amor, con cada acción, con cada pequeña acción, Lyon lo sabe, por eso se alejó. Todos lo sabemos, ella te ama de verdad. Si según tú, no la quieres de esa manera, diselo, pero ya dale una maldita respuesta.

 _II_

 _Fue un día nublado, cuando Gray decidió darle la noticia._

 _—¿Para qué quería ver Gray-sama a Juvia?_

 _—Juvia, yo, he decidido decirle que no a las cosas que no me gustan._

 _—Juvia cree que eso es una buena idea_

 _—ladeo la cabeza confundida— Aun así, Juvia no entiende porque Gray-sama citó a Juvia aquí._

 _—Porque... Juvia, no quiero que me lleves el almuerzo._

 _Ella asintió, entendiendo lo que el quería decir. —Si es lo que Gray-sama quiere—. había dicho con una leve sonrisa. El deseo por dentro que le dijera que como quiera se lo iba a seguir llevando._

—No se como ser bueno para ella.

—Eres lo suficientemente bueno para cualquiera.

—Extraño su dulce sonrisa.

—Puedes buscarla.

—Ultear, esta lloviendo.

—¿Y?

—Carajos, ¿no te preocupa que tu hermano se enferme?

—No, si me preocupara no te dejaría salir cuando esta nevando, que por cierto amas salir cuando esta nevando, así que la lluvia no te afectará. Y siempre puedo atascarte de medicamento. Y Juvia tal vez quiera ser tu enfermera, y...

Un sonrojo cubrió a Gray al imaginarse así a Juvia. —Cállate Ul, y saldré a caminar—. murmuró mientras se ponía su chaqueta. Ultear dejo escapar su sonrisa. Ella no era tonta, sabía que el estaba enamorado, que por sus miedos no lo aceptaba, pero, claro que había notado un cambio en él desde la llegada de ella, sabía que lo mejor para su hermano tenía nombre y sonrisa.

—Se feliz, Gray.

III

Aquella tarde, una tormenta caía, el cielo de gris estaba pintado, las calles insaundadas, Gray salió corriendo de su casa, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, quería gritarlas, quería susurrarlas. Quería ver sus ojos al escucharlo por fin decir lo que su corazón tanto anhelaba. Llegó al departamento que Juvia compartía con unas amigas encontrándose con la novedad que ella no estaba. Maldigo en silencio, y camino de vuelta a su casa, sintiedo como la fría lluvia lo cubría.

 _—¿A Gray-sama le gusta la lluvia?_

 _—Es un tanto melancólica Juvia, pero el arcoiris que viene después es hermoso._

 _—Juvia cree que Gray-sama es el sol en el cielo de Juvia._

 _—¿Qué dices?_

 _—Que Gray-sama despegó el cielo nublado de Juvia. Gray-sama le enseñó a Juvia lo que es la calidez. Gray-sama es muy cálido, por eso, y muchas cosas más Juvia esta enamorada de Gray-sama._

 _—Juvia yo, yo no..._

 _—¡Gray-sama no tiene que decirlo! Juvia quiere que Gray-sama sea feliz. Juvia sólo quiere ver que Gray-sama sea feliz y que sonría. —levantó sólo un poco su suave voz— Solo deje que Juvia este cerca._

¿Por qué no fue capaz de decirle que con ella volvió a sonreír de verdad? ¿Por qué no fue capaz de decirle que con ella conoció los celos? ¿Por qué le daba miedo aceptar sus sentimientos? Muchas preguntas invadian su mente, y realmente odiaba no tener las respuestas, o más bien, odiaba no tener el valor para aceptar lo que el sabia, era la verdad absoluta.

Camino cabizbajo, hasta cruzar un parque que solía frecuentar de niño, sus padres lo llevaban ahí, y tiempo después Ur empezó a llevarlo junto a sus primos. Levantó la mirada, para ver hacia aquellos columpios que añoraba en sus recuerdos, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la persona que buscaba (irónicamente la persona que siempre buscó)

—¿Juvia? —pregunto, aunque estaba seguro que era ella.

—¿Gray-sama? —dijo mientras parpadeaba y se levantaba del columpio donde hasta ese momento se balanceada. Su corazón estaba acelerado, el estaba ahí, bajo la lluvia, y ¡Oh, Dios! eso sonaba tanto a todos esos libros románticos que ella solía leer.

—Juvia, te puedes enfermar. —murmuró sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado, el verla ahí, en el columpio, bajo la lluvia, le había parecido hermoso.

—Juvia estará bien, Gray-sama Juvia suele salir a caminar bajo la lluvia. —hasta que quedó estática— ¿Gray-sama se preocupó por Juvia?

—N-no, yo solo...

—Ah, Juvia entiende...

—No, no lo haces.

—Gray-sama sólo caminaba, y vio a Juvia, decidió acercarse porque Gray-sama es muy bueno.

—No, Juvia, no entiendes -una suave risa a le escapó. Ella creyó que era música celestial-. Lo que quiero decir, es que te estuve buscando.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Gray-sama buscaba a Juvia?

—¿Recuerdas qué dije que te daría una respuesta?

Ella asintió frenéticamente. —Juvia estuvo esperando, pero al finalizar la competencia, Gray-sama se fue.

Le dolió sentir ese tono de tristeza. —Pues a eso vine, Juvia. Te mereces una respuesta.

Ella sintió que sus pies se separaban del suelo, sentía que flotaba. Por instinto, cerró los ojos, en alguna parte había escuchado que si cerrabas los ojos durante un sueño, y los abrias, despertarias, y para ella, estar ahí, bajo la lluvia, con Gray diciendo que le daría una respuesta, sin duda alguna era un sueño. Un muy hermoso sueño, que era demasiado bueno para ser real, y que al despertar, seguro le doleria el corazón.

Gray se acercó hacia ella, contemplandola, se veía tan dulce, tan inocente, tan linda, tan perfecta para el. Y una vez más se maldigo, más esta vez por no haber querido reconocer, que todo lo que buscó, siempre estuvo junto a el. No lo dudo ni un segundo cuando llevó su mano a la mejilla de ella.

Ella abrió los ojos al sentir su tacto, y como si fuera en cámara lenta, se acercaron. Por un momento, ambos pensaron que era un sueño, porque les parecía tan irreal, pero no, era real, tan real como los labios que se posaron en ellos. Un beso lento. Un beso suave. Un beso tan corto y tan dulce, pero necesario como el respirar, tan pequeño y pasajero, que costaba creer que después de tanta espera, no hubiera más que eso. Pero para ambos, era suficiente, y más significativo que cualquier otro acto.

La lluvia resbalaba, cubria su beso. Era testigo de, su al fin, confesado amor.

El rompió el beso, y junto su frente a la de ella. Una débil sonrisa fue lo que observó al verla.

—Gray-sama acaba de besar a Juvia. ¿Por qué?

—Por que te amo, Juvia.

A el le pareció ver los ojos de Juvia brillar. —Y Juvia ama a Gray-sama.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Acabe! No es lo que yo quisiera, le faltó, ¡pero dijite que amarias todo lo que fuera Gruvia y te dedicarán!

Ya dije que algún día te haré algo lindo, a tu altura, Rowsseta.

Gracias a Lightblue17, Fu-chan, Ake-nee y a Joey *corazón* por sus valiosas opiniones, por eso los loveo.

Si puedo escibir finales bonitos *u* Fluff week, agárrate, que voy(?)

Well, gracias por leer, y recuerden ir a Cannon Island, y ver los bellos Gruvias de Liraaz


End file.
